


Summer

by Kibs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibs/pseuds/Kibs
Summary: Link searches for the Great Fairy that can revive his fallen steed.





	Summer

The wanderer followed the canyon path to a footbridge. The mountains beyond the field there were barren and dry, despite the howling river below. He stepped carefully over the cracking planks and crossed, and a zephyr pulled the mist from the water up in the air. 

He’d left the snowfields weeks ago, traversing his way to Hyrule Field as he followed shrines. Link had become stronger since waking in the Shrine of Resurrection, and much of his memory had returned. Though there were details and events that he ached to know, he could never deny the urge to return to the castle and face the Calamity. Even if he’d never remembered anything, he would still work his way to the stronghold. Now that he knew why, his resolve was unshakable. 

Every now and then, he swore she called out to him. Her soft, aching voice that pleaded for him to hurry. Not even for herself, but Hyrule. It burned at him, and kept him awake through warm nights as other travelers slept soundly in cots beside him.   
As he crossed the bridge, and the refreshing wind hit his face, he recalled her smile. Had they come this way before? Not the same bridge, surely, but perhaps the same river. The same time of day, when the sun held steady above them... 

She wanted to swim, he could tell. They had taken shelter from the heat under a rocky overhang at the canyon bottom, but the ground itself radiated warmth. Zelda pulled off her gloves and boots and dunked them in the river with a shout. Her cringe turned into a placid smile as she adjusted. 

“It’s heavenly, Link. You should try it!” She leaned back, and fell flat on her shoulders, sighing. Her arm shot upwards as a bug hovered past. “Look! A warm darner! Oh, I scared it off! They’re such skittish insects, but there is a theory…”   
Link sat close by, keeping an eye on the path leading in and out of their beach. They had been exploring that canyon for days in search of a shrine, but it was the first time she’d taken a moment to herself, and Link would not allow anything to disturb it.

Including that lizalfos. It stood on the opposite bank, above them. It was searching, but perhaps it couldn’t tell them apart in the shade. Link slowly drew his bow and knocked an arrow. No bombs or fire- just a simple point would do. He took aim, holding both of his eyes open, exhaling a slow breath as the wind died- and release.  
It stuck in its head, snapping its horn apart, and the monster reeled, and fell forward. It landed in the water with a loud splash nearby, and Zelda screamed. 

“What! What was that!” She scrambled away from the water, shoes in hand.  
He waved his hand dismissively.   
“It’s…it’s dead?”   
He nodded. 

Zelda sighed and sat down, drying her feet with a shake of her legs. “Well, I suppose that’s a sign for us to get moving again.”   
He sighed as well, but agreed. He retrieved their water flask from where it had been cooling in the river, and they exchanged it eagerly. 

“Were you travelling before you became a knight?” Zelda asked. “You know how to use the land so well.”   
He shrugged. 

“Hmm?”   
“A bit.”

“Well, I’ve never seen anyone light a fire as fast as you do. Or knock an arrow so quietly. Whoever taught you how to hunt must have been good.” 

Link glanced back to the lizafos’ viewpoint, then the still waters, flickering light on the ripples. “My father taught me the bow,” he said. “And my mother the sword.” 

Zelda beamed. “Really! Your mother was a swordswoman! Amazing. My mother taught me how to knock an arrow and aim, but after she died, well…Father felt that I needed to focus solely on my prayers. Since I was the only one left with a connection to the goddess.” She massaged her hands as she spoke. “I just hope…” She stilled, like the wind, and Link felt the world go so quiet, as if it could sense her despair. “Well, we should be off then.” She stood, tapping the toes of her boots to the earth. “Thank you for sharing with me, Link. Now, let us move on.”

 

He returned from his daydream when he stepped off the bridge, back onto the hard-packed, scorched earth. What was he doing there?   
He nodded and looked down the path. A ways off, he could see a bit of green. The air felt cooler and cooler as he followed the shade. Then, around a corner, an iridescent pond. A Great Fairy- one with the power to return horses to life. He’d heard a rumor at the stable, and had decided on the detour. His pack was heavy with rupees- every Great Fairy he’d met demanded them.   
And this one was no different. 

She was a fierce, ephemeral being that threatened and taunted, and still returned his steed from its fate. The silver and white mare appeared before him, stumbling out of the Fairy’s pond in surprise. Link caught her muzzle and the horse took deep breaths, steadying itself. 

He thanked the Fairy again, and swung himself bareback on the horse. The mare didn’t hesitate long, and they returned to the stable across the bridge.


End file.
